Episode 832
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Nami - Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "The Kiss of Death - The Yonko Assassination Plan Begins!" is the 832nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The wedding has begun and after Sanji and Pudding arrive at the venue, Streusen brings out the wedding cake with the altar at the top. After arriving at the altar, Sanji and Pudding begin the exchange of vows. Following Big Mom's plan, Pudding reveals her third eye to him. Sanji says that her third eye is beautiful, something that no one else has said to her before. Pudding breaks down in tears, causing Big Mom's plan to go awry. Katakuri tries to assassinate Sanji himself but fails. Afterwards, Luffy and his duplicates intrude into the venue by bursting out of the wedding cake. Long Summary Inside Bege's body, Jinbe cannot wake Luffy up despite punching him multiple times. With barely any time left until the ceremony and the gunshot, Nami says that since Luffy was running around before he fell asleep, he will need meat to wake him up, and some Fire Tank Pirates rush to get some. Outside in the wedding venue, Streusen and his cooks sing before Streusen plunges his sword into the ground, causing it to break and the massive wedding cake to rise up. Big Mom compliments Streusen on the cake, and Sanji and Pudding are brought to the altar on top of it. As they draw closer to it, Pudding embraces Sanji and feigns nervous excitement while Sanji is lustfully ecstatic, although internally Pudding expresses her contempt with Sanji and is eager to murder him while Sanji keeps his mind on Pudding's true intentions. The two of them reach the altar and stand in front of the priest, and Big Mom excitedly anticipates the imminent assassination of the Vinsmokes. Judge, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji are completely unaware of what is about to happen, with Yonji wishing he could have married Pudding before Niji reminds him that doing so would enslave him to the Charlotte Family. Reiju looks around at the powerful Big Mom Pirates surrounding them and anticipates her family's death, having no desire for salvation but hoping that Sanji can escape. Inside Bege's body, Luffy is given a lot of meat and gorges on it, but Jinbe quickly pulls him away with the gunshot being imminent. Outside, after the priest recites the vows, he calls for Pudding's veil to be lifted up so she and Sanji can perform the kiss of oath and seal their marriage. Sanji lifts up the veil, and anticipation is high as Pudding readies her gun and shows Sanji her third eye. Sanji is shocked as expected, but before Pudding can shoot him, he compliments her third eye and calls it beautiful. This stuns Pudding, who begins to break down as she remembers her painful childhood where other children bullied her for it. Even Big Mom had openly remarked on its ugliness and told her to grow bangs over it. Pudding is unable to contain this sudden rush of emotion and collapses to her knees, shocking and angering her family and crew. Big Mom then signals for the priest to shoot Sanji, but Katakuri foresees the priest's shot missing and so attempts to shoot Sanji himself. However, Sanji ends up dodging Katakuri's flicked jellybean and it hits the priest instead, whose gun goes off as he falls backwards. The Sanji Retrieval Team, being pulled by Diesel through the Mirro-World, hears the gunshot and Luffy gets excited to make his entrance. Outside, the wedding venue instantly becomes extremely volatile and uneasy after Katakuri's actions, and Katakuri stands in front of Big Mom as he anticipates something happening that he cannot stop. A confused and angry Big Mom questions his actions, but then multiple duplicates of Luffy burst out of the wedding cake, utterly destroying it and causing the wedding guests to run away in a panic. The Big Mom Pirates stand utterly shocked, and Big Mom quickly becomes enraged to see Luffy. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *When Streusen summons the wedding cake, the anime shows that he sticks his sword into the floor first. *After Sanji says that Pudding's third eye is beautiful, the anime shows Pudding dropping the pistol she was going to use. *The Sanji Retrieval Team waking Luffy up with meat is shown. *Pudding's childhood flashback is extended. It first shows her as Big Mom tells her to grow her bangs long enough to hide the third eye. Then the flashbacks include the kids not only bullying her, running away from her or calling her a freak, but have some forcibly cutting Pudding's bangs to force her expose the eye. Finally, she's seen repeating to herself that she's neither a monster nor a freak right before she snaps on her bullies. Site Navigation